


Memo to Blaine Devon Anderson

by theshriek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reaction to seeing Blaine holding the box with the engagement ring in the last scene of 4.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memo to Blaine Devon Anderson

Oh Blaine please don’t give him the ring.  
And whatever you do, don’t sing.

He will not look into your eyes.  
Just wait is what I would advise.

How about you ask for a date?  
After that you evaluate.

Blaine please would you just get a clue.  
You have you know so much to lose.

Don’t send me this heartbreak and pain,  
Because you know that I love Klaine.


End file.
